


Kink

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-13
Updated: 2006-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for a fellow pairings slut.  Viggo shoots a roll of film.  Topic : "Kink."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msilverstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msilverstar/gifts).



_Flash._

Dominic's eyes flicked to Billy's face, just before the older man twisted a hand in his hair, shoved him forward, and sighed in guilty pleasure.

_Flash._

Sean smirked, trailed a hand down his chest, flicked a fingernail over his left nipple, and locked eyes with the camera as he fisted his own cock.

_Flash._

Orlando twisted, whimpering, moaning, his head thrashing side to side as he looked around in a futile search for Marton's position despite the velvet blindfold.

_Flash._

Karl rocked slightly, suspended from the ceiling by an impressive setup, the dildo in his arse comical until Miranda's wrist flicked forward with perfect accuracy and lodged the phallic length of rubber deeper inside with the tails of the whip, prompting a long, needy moan.

_Flash._

Elijah frowned, frowned, frowned… the handcuffs snapped shut with a resounding click, and Elijah smiled.

_Flash._

Orlando clung to the chainlink fence, his eyes darting around frantically to see if anyone was coming. Dominic grinned, curled his fingers around Orlando's, and pushed forward. Hard.

_Flash_

Sean punched Karl, clear in the face, before the other man surged forward and knocked him to the ground, words of claiming muttered in between the moans.

_Flash_

Miranda grinned impishly, licked the leather of the glove, and wrapped it around Elijah's cock, stroking the boy slowly until he whimpered and bucked and begged for more.

_Flash._

Billy bit his lip, refused to open his eyes, and came, Viggo's name on his lips.

_Whirrr._

Viggo smiled, pocketed the film canister, stepped forward, and kissed Billy on the mouth until he forgot where he was and fisted his sticky hands in Viggo's shirt, one leg hooking on the other man's hip. Some moments were better just to live.


End file.
